


Something Strange

by Talena_Mae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talena_Mae/pseuds/Talena_Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:<br/>****Just fixing some spelling errors****</p><p>At war with the Krogan, the council turn to the only option left to gain the upper hand; humans.</p><p> </p><p>         “What?” James yelped looking at Garrus who now was looking at the wall behind him. </p><p>         “I thought a human would have better control of his plates than that.” a large male smirked, his left mandible out from his face.</p><p>        “Control... plates... what?” James spluttered confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**2183** _

_**On a ship somewhere...** _

 

          “The council are planning to contact the Sol System, they are trying to enlist the help of the hu-mons.”

 

          “They want those pyjacks fighting for them? Get our troops there and stop the contact!”

 

          “Yes sir!”

 

 

 

_**Space Station Buzz – One week later. (S.S Buzz)** _

 

 

          The seasoned warrior leaned back in his leather chair, his dark face drawn as he worried over all the communications they had received lately. He ran his hands through his greying hair, the latest communicate had been the notice of Council delegates coming to offer talks. If that wasn’t one big cluster-fuck waiting to happen, he didn't know what was.

 

          He was captain Anderson, a soldier, not a diplomat. How the hell did the Alliance think he could pull off diplomacy? He slammed his fists on the desk, it was all admiral Hacketts' fault. He should have this position, not flying around with his fleet.

 

          “Captain Anderson?” He looked up and smiled at the dark haired woman, Jane Shepard, the best and brightest of his former crew. She waited at parade rest, hands clasped behind her back, making no move to brush the black strands of her hair out of her green eyes.

 

          “Shepard,” he called fondly. Seeing a new scar on her exposed eyebrow. “I have a mission for you and one team member of your choosing.” She snapped to attention, a small smile playing across her lips.

 

 

 

_**S.S Buzz- Later that night – Shepards' apartment.** _

 

 

 

          The data-pad flashed in the dark of the room as the woman scrolled through her eyes never missing a line of text. This one was about the council species known as 'Turian'. The more she read on all the different species and how they kept peace, Shepard had a healthy respect for them all. However, all the strange names were giving her a headache.

 

          Finishing the data-pad Jane reached over to grab another, when she felt nothing but desk, she stood and stretched, she had read them all. However there was a huge piece of information missing, just who were the delegates coming to broker an arrangement?

 

          With a sigh Shepard placed a call into Anderson, smiling as his brown face appeared on her large monitor. “Sir.”

 

          “Shepard, why the hell are you calling me at oh- four-hundred hours?” He demanded, voice gravelly.

 

          Shepard winced, she wished she had thought to look at the time. “Sorry sir, but I need a little more information.”

 

          “Out with it then.”

 

          “Exactly who is the council sending to speak with us?”

 

 

 

_**Citadel- Docking Bay B14** _

 

 

 

          “I don't understand why you're bringing me on such an important mission.” The tall silver plated male said running a talon over his blue colonial markings. “Come on Saren I've seen the holographs, how do you think they will react when not one but two Turians' show up? We look like what they call 'lizards', only bigger.”

 

          The brown Turian with white facial plates snorted pointing a sharp talon at his chest, “What about out fringes and carapace?”

 

          “Alright,” The silver one sighed. “Bird-lizards then.”

 

          “Garrus, I'm a Spectre and your mentor. I can't leave your training to someone else unless I have no other choice. They too are a military based species, I would like someone at my back...” Saren informed him as they walked into the airlock.

 

          “Do they know that the two of us are coming?”

 

         “Yes, I was told a Commander Shepard will be there to meet us. From what I have seen in the files I was forwarded I can't wait to meet him.”

 

 

_**S.S New World** _

 

 

          “Commander, they just docked.” A male next to Shepard spoke as though she did not already know.

 

          She nodded at him anyway, watching as his face turned a slight shade of red below his short black hair. “Thanks Alenko.”

 

          “Do you have time to talk about what happened-” Kaidan Alenko stopped talking as Shepard lifted her hand. “Sorry Commander, but I can't...”

 

          “I have told you before I'm not interested, I don't want to have this discussion again.” Her tone brooked no argument.

 

          “Yes Commander.” He lowered his head, but raised it quickly when Jane cleared her throat. Before him stood two huge aliens, the one slightly in front was brown, the one behind had what looked like silver scales, he took an automatic step back.

 

          The brown one lowered his head slightly in what looked to be a bow and spoke to Kaidan. “Commander Shepard, I'm Spectre Saren.”

 

          Shepard stepped between Kaidan and the male who introduced himself. “I'm Jane Shepard, it's nice to meet you Spectre Saren.” Shepard raised her right fist to tap the armour on her left breast.

 

          “You're female!?”

 

          Shepard smiled hearing the shock in his duel-toned voice, she would admit it to anyone who asked, but she was really enjoying the sounds the males made. She could tell that they were talking to each other in a pitch too high for her to register, but it did send nice chills up and down her spine. “I am. The man behind me is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.”

 

          Kaidan nodded to the Turian males, however, both were too focused on Shepard to take notice.

 

          “Garrus.” He introduced himself as Saren seemed to be lost in thought. Shepard looked at him and with a nod of her head she smiled at him.

 

          “Oh, you have a nice voice too. I like it.”

 

          “Commander!” Kaidan yelped.

 

          “What?” Shepard turned to look at him.

 

           He lowered his voice, “That was not an appropriate thing to say, what if they take it as an insult?”

 

           “'They' are right here.” Shepard turned back towards the Turian males, letting them see her eye roll. However she spoke sincerely; “I'm sorry if I have offended you.”

 

            “No offence taken,” Garrus replied his mandibles spread in a grin. He was beginning to like the fiery female, “I like your voice too.”

 

           Garrus and Saren watched as Shepards' face turned red. “Are you ok? Your face just changed colour.” Saren asked head tilted to the side.

 

           Shepard laughed a little nervous, and ignoring Kaidans' unhappy muttering behind her she replied, “I'm fine, don't worry about it. If you could follow me, I need to get you to your meeting before I get in trouble.”

 

           Shepard turned and lead them down the bare corridor tapping out a quick message to Anderson to let him know they were on their way. No sooner had she finished the message she received a ping letting her know someone had sent her one.

 

           She opened it and read it quickly, Kaidan had sent her an angry message about apparently flirting with the aliens. She closed it without replying, he was still upset that she turned down his advances. Also when he took it upon himself to kiss her, the fact that she had sent him to the hospital.

 

          More messages came as she moved through the growing throng of people in the market district. After the eighth one she deleted Shepard stopped in front of the elevator that would take them to the upper levels and faced Kaidan, “That is enough Lieutenant. You are dismissed.”

 

           “Commander, you can't-”

 

           Shepard cut him off with her forearm across his throat as she pushed him against the wall blocking off his airway. “That is an order. You were warned about this behaviour before, you're now officially on leave without pay.”

 

          She released him suddenly and stepped back, her knees loose in case he wanted to fight. He only straightened and left, not forcing a confrontation. Turning back to the two men Shepard apologised; “I'm sorry about that, it was inappropriate.”

 

          “It's fine,” Saren replied. “Sometimes we need to put the young ones in their place.”

 

          “'Young ones'?” Shepard laughed, “He is or was a subordinate. The L.T is actually three earth years older than I am.”

 

           “How old are you?” Garrus asked as they stepped into the elevator.

 

          “Twenty-nine.” Something flickered over her features that the aliens did not understand. “I think.”

 

          Without another word Shepard lead them into a large waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

          Garrus watched as Shepard paced from wall to wall, typing something into what looked like an omni-tool on her wrist. As she passed him, he noted that it looked to be messages, but as he could not read what they said he filed the information away for later. She looked angry, more angry than when she had that human against the wall.

          “How do humans deal with stress?” he wondered aloud and was surprised when Shepard answered him.

          “I don't know about everyone else, but I personally shoot something. If I can't do that then I have sex.”

         “Did my translator glitch?” He would not be surprised, they had to offer the Quarians' a lot of credits to get the human language, he would not put it past them to do something like mix words because they hated the council.

         “Nope.” Shepard grinned at him taking the seat across from where he was.

         “Oh.” He coughed, “Um, that's...” Garrus straightened.

         “I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. I prefer to be honest, causes less misunderstandings that way.”

         “Oh, I was not uncomfortable.” Garrus replied scratching is cheek. “I was surprised, we do the same thing, as well as hand to hand combat to blow off steam.”

         “Nice to know we have something in common.” Shepard smiled relaxing into her chair a little.

         “So, if you were not with me, what would you be doing?” He asked liking this human more and more. She was strong, seemed to be smart, and she was nice looking... in an alien sort of way.

         “I would be on the shooting range, in the barracks or at the dojo.” 

         “Dojo?” Garrus asked leaning forward.

         “A dojo is a place to train ones martial arts, hand to hand combat.” Shepard informed him copying his actions.

         “You... Enjoy hand to hand?” Garrus asked eagerly. He thought he would enjoy going a few rounds in hand to hand combat with her. Seeing how her moves differed from his, wondering if there were differences between what the other knew.

         “I do.” Her face changed once again leaving Garrus to wonder what this expression was. Her eyes had lit up, a redness in her cheeks once more and a small smile on her lips. “The feeling of a hit connecting, or avoiding a hit designed to take me out...”

         Garrus smiled, his blue eyes flashing, mandibles spread wide and his sub-harmonics calling his pleasure. “I understand, I enjoy hand to hand myself. We could-”

         “Shepard, get your arse in here!” a voice bellowed. Garrus was on his feet growling before his brain caught up with him.

         That was something he should not have done. His sub-harmonics expressing his embarrassment he turned back to the human, who was most likely scared because of his outburst. She had a hand over her face. “I'm sorry-”

         Shepard burst out laughing, between struggling for air she gasped, “You... you should have seen you move... It was so quick... and that growl...” Shepard was still laughing at Garrus when she walked into the meeting room, she looked between Saren and Garrus as they seemed to be communicating above her hearing range again, however she shrugged it off and saluted Captain Anderson. “Sir.”

         “As I mentioned before, you and one member of your team is to travel with the Spector to assess the situation first hand.”

         “Sir, from what I could understand they need assistance A.S.A.P.” Shepard said.

         Anderson shot her a glare. “I am well aware of that Commander, I plan on sending in the First Fleet to help with any immediate concerns. They will report to you, they are to be used as security and nothing else unless you say otherwise. Am I understood Commander?”

         “Yes sir.” Shepard answered and Garrus was brought back to the conversation, surprised at how quickly these humans seemed to sort things out. "I'm to select one team member to assist me on a week long re-con mission and I am to report in once a day. First Fleet is under my command, security work only unless I indicate otherwise.” Jane repeated her orders, back straight and her features blank.

         “Good. Spectre Saren, Mr. Garrus, It was nice meeting you both however, could you please wait outside a moment?” Captain Anderson stated more then asked. Saren and Garrus both nodded once before walking back out the door. “Now Jane-”

 

         Garrus was pacing much like Shepard had earlier, his mind working over everything they had seen since docking on the space station. Saren cleared his throat; “Care to tell me what happened?”

         Garrus felt heat crawling up the back of his neck, “We were talking about blowing off steam and I asked how the humans did it-”

         “You asked how they had sex?” Saren cut him off, “Garrus, what were you thinking?!”

         “Oh Spirits no!” Garrus felt if his neck was any bluer, his heart may stop. “Well... sex was mentioned, but... we were actually talking about hand to hand combat.”

         “And that embarrassed you?” Saren cocked his head to the side.

         “No, when she was called it startled me, I flung myself out of the chair and...” Garrus trailed off.

         “And?”

         “And... I growled” he chuckled sheepishly.

         “I found that amusing, seeing him go from stiff but passionate about the topic, to acting like he was about to do battle.” Shepard smirked moving fully into the room.

         “Remember Shepard, once a day.” Anderson said from behind her. Jane nodded and strode past the two Turian males, Saren followed but Garrus was stopped by a human hand on his arm. “Look after her son. Jane is the closest thing to a daughter I have.”

         “Sir?” Garrus questioned.

         “My gut is telling me something big is about to happen, so look out for her. Jane gets into more trouble than anyone I have ever known.”

         “I will sir.” Garrus straightened, his fist thumping into his armour.

         “If you boys have finished gossiping like old women, I'd like to get going.” Shepard called from the corridor.

 

 

         Shepard stood as tall as she could for her five foot five hight. In a line her team waited, ram-rod straight for her instructions. Knowing she could only take one with her was a tough decision. He or she were to act as both back-up and her bodyguard. Each had a duffel bag packed ad sitting at their feet.

         As Shepard struggled to find the words to say, Ashley Williams stepped called out pushing her dark hair from her eyes, “Skipper, what's going on?”

         _Well, it was the opening I was looking for._ Shepard mused silently before replying; “I need to pick one of you for a re-con mission. I need to inspect first hand if what the Alliance has been informed of is true or not.”

         “Well count me out.” Jeff called pulling his hat over his face a little more, before scratching at his dark wiskers. “I'm a pilot, not a scout. I doubt you could get very far with me breaking my legs if we have to run.”

         Shepard looked over at him, Jeff, or as everyone called him 'Joker' had brittle bone disease. So if he so much as sneezed too hard he would break his ribs. He was also Shepards' adopted brother, though only she, Joker and Anderson knew that detail. Everyone else thought they were related by blood as they had the same hair and eye colour. “I figured that out for myself Joker.” Shepard smirked at him.

         “Good, because I would hate to break my hand waiving to people. Or you know, break my ribs puffing for breath as we run for our lives.”

         “Where is the L.T?” Ashley asked looking around and not spotting Kaidan.

         “Kaidan is on leave for the moment, seems he needed more time away to wrap his mind around things.” Shepard shrugged, she was worried about him too. But knowing he was more interested in 'Jane Shepard' the Alliance made her out to be rather than 'Jane Shepard' the person, she turned him down when he had asked her out a few months ago. However, he was still constantly asking her to dinner or a movie whenever he got the chance.

         There were only so many times she could say 'no' before she lost her temper like she had earlier. She was pulled out of her musings when the barracks door opened and an irate Quarian walked in. “Shepard, why can't I come?” The Quarian female demanded stopping right in front of the human woman, her eyes narrowed under the helmet and her backward bowed legs apart.

         “I explained it all in the message Tali, you hate the Council for what they did to your people. I can not risk failing my mission because of your anger.” Shepard explained gripping the bridge of her nose as she felt the beginnings of a headache.

         “You still plan on helping them? They never once helped-”

         “Enough Tali, we have had this talk before.” Shepard yelled before dropping her voice to a more reasonable level, “I'll talk to you after my mission Tali.”

         “But Shep-”

         “Tali!” Shepard growled.

         Tali's eyes grew wide beneath her mask before they narrowed once again, “Fine.” She huffed before storming away.

         “I'd like to go skipper.” Ashley stated looking around.

         “What about me?” Asked a big man stepping forward. James Vega was every inch military, with his closely cropped hair and body the size of a mini tank. “Come on Lola, you know you want me.”

         “Picking a partner for the night Shepard?” Asked a duel-toned voice, right away she recognised it as Garrus'.

         With her eyes on the team, she noted the look of revulsion on Ashley's face before it was quickly hidden. Shepard smiled flicking her eyes to him before returning to her team. “Well Garrus, it could be the only action I see for a week.” She teased seeing him relax slightly from the corner of her eye.

         “You're a big bastard!” James spluttered.

         Garrus looked towards Shepard who was shaking her head still smiling. Relaxing slightly once more Garrus remarked as he walked closer; “You're one to talk... You look like a mako.”

         Shepard snickered before she covered the sound, thinking once more about her team, she turned to Garrus; “will I be working with you or the Spectre?”

         “Me, Saren had a call come in for another job. That's why I'm here, you need to get a move on.”

         Shepard nodded, “What's your preference?”

         “My preference?” Garrus gave her a look she did not understand.

         “Your weapon of choice.” she clarified.

         “Oh, ahm, Sniper rifles,” his chest puffed out. “I see things clearer at a distance.”

         “I'm biotic, so to round us out I need someone who will get close and personal.” Ashley and James stayed where they were as the others moved off to talk amongst themselves. Looking between them Shepard sighed, “Sorry Ash but I'll take Vega with me this time. Thanks everyone, James, you're with me.”

         “Lola, I never knew you felt that way about me.” He bent slinging the bag over his shoulder as he straightened.

         “Only in your dreams Vega.” Shepard grabbed her own bag, James following close behind as she made her way to Garrus. “We're ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would update with chapter two.
> 
> Again any thoughts or personal opinions I welcome. I will not snap at you if you don't like how I have written something or you point out any mistakes you find. I actually love honesty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turian Starship Kara**

 

          The plan was simple, they would use the relay to Jump to the Serpent Nebula, into the Widow system and then straight to the Citadel. Garrus thought as Saren had to disembark for his own ship that the Citadel would be the best place to show the humans as many of his own people had taken refuge in one of the docking bays there. It would only take two hours for the trip, but as it was entering the night cycle at the Citadel, Garrus was planning to stay aboard while Saren left, then once morning hit he would take the humans around, get them seen and let them talk to his people.

          Glancing around Garrus spotted the little human female, she was making her way around the combat deck, interacting with the Turians who could not help but stare and saying polite 'hellos' the the ones who were ignoring her. Shepard was asking the crew members, who were not ignoring her, about their assigned tasks, if they enjoyed what they did before moving on.

          As Garrus watched Shepard was striking up a conversation with the female Turian at tactical, they were laughing at something and as Garrus stood to reprimand them, the Turian should have known better than to keep up a conversation while on duty. He noticed then that neither woman had taken her eyes of the screen in front of them. He was just about the sit back down, when three voices called out, one distinctly human. “Ship in coming!”

          The klaxon sounded and Garrus took one last look at the human before taking his own post, she had not moved, eyes still glued to the screen as others moved behind her. When the first impact rocked the ship Garrus turned his attention to firing the cannon, he was only partially aware when the human male stepped up behind Shepard.

          “Let me go Vega, I saw something!” Shepard growled, causing Garrus to half turn from his position to try and see what was happening. He only got a look at James' broad back before returning his attention to firing on the other ship as the man rumbled something in reply. “There, you see, just as they fire their main cannon the shielding weakens slightly around the drive core. If a shot can be refined to a tight beam, one long but strong burst should destroy them.” Shepard sounded smug.

          Garrus looked over the information they had been receiving, the female was right his sub-harmonics ringing in pleasure and some pride, he called out, “Keep them occupied, I'll sort out the main gun.” Shepard was now calling out the location of the enemy ship as the female at tactical was helping with firing the other guns, Garrus was _really_ starting to like this female human.

          “Calibrations complete, let me know when they fire the big cannon!” Garrus called out.

          “Now!” the Turian called, Garrus fired. For a moment nothing happened, then blue white explosions tore the ship apart.

          “There, you helped, though you should have stayed out of it. Let's go Lola, before we overstay our welcome.”

          Garrus turned fully to see James take Shepard by the hips, lifting her from her feet. Her back to his chest. Turning, he held her slightly away from himself as she tried to ram the back of her head into his chin as her legs kicked back at him and her nails dug into the skin on his arms drawing blood.

          “Let me go Vega or I swear I'll cut your balls off and pour vinegar into the wound!” Shepard yelled, she was not really angry, just surprised.

          “Oh Lola, that hurts.” James replied mock offended and a grin on his face, neither of the humans realising that all the Turians on duty were watching them and growing angry. James continued to tease; “What would you do about sex then?”

          “I would never fit in the bed with your big fat ego taking up all the room.” Shepard snapped at him, she knew she should have stayed out of the fight, but her training had kicked in and no matter how hard she tried Shepard could not make her feet move to leave. “Now let me go before I send you to the hospital too!”

          James laughed, “I remember, poor Alenko was stuck there for two weeks with broken arms.” James tilted his arms causing Shepard to squeal as she tilted from side to side. “Come on Lola, you know you could never hurt me.”

          “Let her go!” Garrus demanded growling as he stood to loom behind them. When a female said 'no' or anything else along those lines a Turian male would respect her wishes and look elsewhere, no matter how much he wanted the female. If the human male did not let Jane go he would have all the Turians' on the ship, male and female, out for his blood.

          James stopped, his back straightening. Turning slowly he noticed all the angry looks and swallowed visibly. Taking great care, James gently set Shepard on her feet and took a large step back, hands open at shoulder hight. “What happened?” James asked confused.

          “On this ship if a female doesn't want you to touch her you keep your paws to yourself!” Garrus stated grabbing Janes' arm and pulling her behind him.

          “James, you might wanna go... Now!” Shepard called out leaning to the side to see around the six foot male in front of her. James saluted and turning on his heel nearly ran from the deck, Shepard straightened to find Garrus leaning down to get a better look at her, his hands, consisting of two long but thick fingers and a thumb on each, open and hovering close to her shoulders.

          “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Garrus asked worry ringing in every word. “I can kill him for touching you you know, because you are under my protection and-”

          Shepard could not help the giggle that slipped past her lips, however seeing Garrus straighten she cut it off. It was rather sweet that he was worrying about her. “I'm fine, it's ok.”

          “But he grabbed you and tried to force you away...”

          “I should have left when the fight started.” Shepard said rubbing at a faded scar on her cheek.

          Garrus shrugged, yes she should have left as she was not a part of the crew, however, if she did leave the fight would have lasted a lot longer. “You helped. Anyway, are you sure you're ok? He had a tight hold on your... and he was twisting you like that...”

          “Yes, his hold was tight, but no damage done.” Shepard replied watching as Garrus' mandibles went slack at that.

          If someone had done that to a member of his species like that it would lead to a fight or some very rough sex. “So he wasn't... trying to entice you?”

          “Entice...?” Shepard looked around, angry looks were being replaced by curiosity. “Umm, there is no polite way to ask this, so I'll just ask. Are the hips a pleasure zone for Turians?”

          Garrus nodded, “Hips and waist are some yes. Isn't it the same for you?”

          “No, while our skin can be sensitive, that's not a place on our body that will give us a lot of pleasure.” Shepard smiled and thought it best not to mention that licks and nips to that area could have her panting in need.

          “So he was not taking you away to have sex?” Garrus asked thinking over the conversation she and the male had.

          “Oh Maker no!” Shepard laughed again, “That was just the usual banter with James, he doesn't want to have sex with me.”

          “Why not?” Garrus asked confused.

         “I'm not his type.” Shepard shrugged still smiling.

         “You're human.” Garrus was growing more confused the longer they spoke. But hearing all the interested thrills around him, he continued to ask questions.

         “James likes a woman with big boobs and no brains.” Shepard smirked.

         “So he was just...”

         “Trying to get me out of the way.” Shepard put her hand on her jutted hip as she looked up at the male. His mandibles were clicking against his facial plates as he thought over everything she said. “I'll let him know not to do touch my hips or waist again later now that we know what sort of zone it is for you.”

         “So you're alright?” Garrus asked still slightly worried.

         “I'm fine.” Shepard smiled up at him once more softening a little at how worried he really was. “Honestly Garrus, thank you for worrying but if he had taken it too far then I would have knocked him out.”

         Garrus looked her over carefully, she was tiny, even going by the other human female he had seen when he had to fetch her from her team. His right mandible tilted out slightly in disbelief, if Shepard read the look on his face she didn't comment about it as she turned to find James and explain what happened.

         “More work then you assumed?” Saren asked joining the younger Turian a smirk on his face, he could hear everyone's confusion and curiosity over what had transpired. “Or were you hoping to get information on where the Humans 'zones' were?”

         Garrus winced, he had been hoping she would tell him about some when he revealed the information about his species, but he was also hoping Saren did not pick up on that with everyone's thrilling on top of his. “That is... I was-”

         “Stop spluttering Garrus.” Saren clapped him on the shoulder, “after what we saw I think most of us are wanting to know. But that James Vega better look out, I'm sure some of our females are wanting to see if he would be able to do the same thing to them.”


	4. Chapter 4

          The rest of the trip through the relay went without incident, and the Captain, who had graciously let them his ship for this trip, had called for a shift change. The female at tactical, who Shepard now knew as Nyreen, with her dark hide and bone-white plates, was becoming a fast friend. They had talked about the red markings on Nyreens' face. Nyreen had informed Shepard that most Turian people used the makings to signify what colony they came from during the Unification War.

          As soon as the shift had ended Nyreen had grabbed Jane and dragged her into the showers, only giving Shepard enough time to grab a towel, her toiletries and a change of clothing. The Shower system worked much like it did with the Alliance, male and female had turns in the showers, a set time for each to get clean. However, unlike the Alliance, where it switched days with which gender got the shower first, the Turians had it so the females always showered first.

          Nyreen had told Shepard as they stepped into the bathroom that the males had demanded it be that way, as they enjoyed the scents of clean females as they showered. For some reason Shepard found that highly amusing, she had been laughing so hard that she had needed to sit on the long bench that ran the length of one wall. Once Shepard had caught her breath she straightened and between gasps of air apologised; “I'm sorry, I shouldn't really laugh...”

          “Don't worry human,” Nyreen said spreading her mandibles wide. “We find it funny too.”

          Shepard nodded smiling, slowly getting used to the Turians' way of smiling. She knew that her smile must seem just as weird to them as theirs did to her. Standing Shepard pulled off her shirt and discarded her bra, a gasp had her looking around. One female was staring at Shepards' chest, mandibles clicking in confusion. “What are they?” she asked pointing at Janes' chest.

          “They are breasts, or 'boobs'. The Asari have them as well from the images I have seen...”

          “I'm sorry.” The female hung her head a little, “I've never seen any...”

          “It's fine.” Shepard grinned, “I am not shy about my body. During my N7 training there was no room for modesty, and being one of only two females there...”

          “They are a decent size.” Nyreen stated removing her own clothing.

          Shepard looked at her intently and saw the small shift as Nyreen smiled, Shepard grinned a little in return. “Thanks, human men tend to like them bigger, but I find they just get in the way. I have to admit, your bodies are interesting to look at.”

          Their waists were really tiny and hip bones pronounced. Their chests were large and bird-like, with a fin-like bone running the centre of their chests. Their hands were much like Garrus' only thinner, the talons not as pronounced. Their legs were thin, with what looked like a spur on each leg, more than capable of stabbing someone if they came up from behind. Shepard found herself interested in their feet, they only had two toes, again with talons attached.

          “Sorry if this sounds rude, but where are your sexual organs?” Shepard asked pulling her own pants and panties off.

          “Same area where yours are.” Nyreen stated. “We have a plate covering our entrance, it softens and shifts back when it is... encouraged to do so. Our males have slits in nearly the same place, also covered by plates. Their plating opens to the sides though when played with.”

          Shepard grew thoughtful, she had thought that she would be disgusted with how that worked, instead she was still curious, and not 'grossed out' as Ash would say. “Thanks for the lesson.” Shepard smiled, genuinely happy these women were open and honest.

          “What about you?” asked what Shepard thought was a young female, she had not yet reached the hight of the other Turian females, however she was still taller than Shepard.

          “What about me?” Shepard encouraged as she stepped into the shower.

          “Oh, sorry.” the girl scratched at the pale hide on her neck, before gesturing to Shepards' crotch, “How does it feel being exposed like that?”

          Shepard hadn't considered that until now, “It's normal for me, but I guess I do look odd to you guys.” she smiled grabbing her soap to wash with. “Most humans have hair to cover that area, I was genetically modified so no hair grows anywhere except my scalp, eyelashes and eyebrows.”

          Shepard had pointed each out the the girl as she spoke seeing as they had no knowledge of what hair was. “Does it hurt?” Nyreen asked this time and at Shepard's raised eyebrow stated; “Your hair.”

          “No, my hair doesn't hurt.” Shepard replied picking up the scentless shampoo and conditioner. “It is dead cells, like my nails.” Shepard showed them her fingers with her short clipped nails.

          “But, when you pull your hands away some of your fringe- hair comes out.” the girl said this time looking at the hair that had tangled around Shepards' fingers she she washed.

          "If someone were to try and lift me by the hair, that would hurt my scalp, where the hair joins the skin. But on the other hand if a male was behind me and gripped my hair to pull my head back, that would feel nice. It depends on what is happening at the time.”

          “And the stuff you are putting in your hair?” Asked Nyreen picking up the bottle once Shepard set it down.

          “Unscented shampoo and conditioner, it keeps hair healthy and shiny.”

          “Hey Lola!” James called from right outside the door as Shepard turned off the water and began to dry herself. “As much as I love knowing you like your hair pulled while taking it from behind, the guys out here are looking uncomfortable.”

          The women laughed, Nyreen slapping Shepard on her shoulder nearly pushing her into the wall as she tried to get her pants on her panty clad hips. Shepard quickly pulled her shirt over her chest, hoping to hide the red mark she knew would be visible. “Our males are probably turned on,” Nyreen called out still laughing. “They like taking a female roughly from behind!”

          Shepard snorted at the grumbling males as the women left the bathroom, the men waiting until it was empty before entering themselves. Shepard was thinking over their conversation when she stopped, in a quick whisper she informed the women how human males did not have slits that their penises retracted behind, that they were for lack of a better word 'exposed'. The females around her spread their mandibles wide, their versions of a grin before commotion had them listening intently in front of the showers.

 

          Garrus had just finished taking off his armour, he had been looking forward to a shower all day. Turning he spotted brown flesh from the corner of his eye and stopped to look at the naked human male. “Spirits human! I know you were turned on by what Shepard said, but put it away!”

          “What?” James yelped looking at Garrus who now was looking at the wall behind him. 

          “I thought a human would have better control of his plates than that.” a large male smirked, his left mandible out from his face.

          “Control... plates... what?” James spluttered confused.

          “Put your dick away,” Garrus growled, stepping into the shower with his back to the human. “We don't want to see it.”

          James looked down at himself before looking around the room, “I can't put it away.”

          “What do you mean you 'can't put it away'?” Garrus asked resting his hands and head against the wall as the scent of a clean female he didn't recognise filled his scenes.

          “I mean I can't-” James was cut off mid-yell by the sound of feminine laughter. “Lola... Shepard, I will get you for this!”

          Garrus sighed as the laughter only increased. He did not move or speak as the warm water rolled down his body and the scent of the female driving all other thoughts away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but it's a shorter one then I would normally post, please forgive me. m(_ _)m  
> I also went back and spelt Kaidans' name correctly and fixed the spelling on Spectre.

* * *

 

 

          “Damn Lola, that was not nice,” James stated as Shepard and he made their way to the Mess Hall with the rations they brought with them. “You could have warned me.”

          “When did I have the time James?” Shepard smirked at the bigger man. “Plus, it wouldn't of been funny if I did.”

          “I never want to see another human naked for as long as I live.” Garrus growled joining them.

          “Whoa, hold on big guy.” James chuckled and stated with a wink, “Human females are better to look at.”

          Shepard snorted, “Tell that to Steve.” Steve Cortez was a pilot like her adopted brother Joker, both he and Joker had gone to Flight School together and it was only by a small margin that Steve lost. He now piloted another ship, though he and Joker stayed in touch. When James had joined her team, they were both surprised when they found out they both knew Steve.

          “No, don't tell him! I'll get invited to his place and him and Robert will start the lecture on how everything has beauty.”

          Shepard laughed then looking up noticed Garrus appraising her body, “Well, you do look a lot like an Asari.”

          “Thanks,” Shepard blushed remembering the pictures she had reviewed. “They seem rather elegant, I'm not.”

          “Yeah, Shepard here can't dance. Never invite her to a club.” James snorted remembering the night before the two Turians' had arrived.

          “I can dance,” Shepard defended herself taking a seat at one of the smaller tables. “I just don't club dance.”

          The small group had finished eating and Shepard was reading a book on her data pad, when James broke the silence, “Hey Lola. Do you mind going a few rounds with me tomorrow?”

          Putting down the book, Shepard brought her attention to the two males who wore expectant looks. James' body was tense, his hands curled into fists on the table and Garrus had straightened, his mouth partly open, eyes wide and a brighter blue. “If we have time tomorrow, I somehow get the feeling we are going to be busy.” Shepard smiled.

          James relaxed and his hands uncurled, he was looking forward to what a fabled N7 specialist could do. From the rumours he had heard since he had joined her team, Shepard was the top ranked female, outclassing all the ones that had come before. “Thanks Lola.” He hoped she knew how much this meant to him and judging by the small smirk she now wore, she did.

          “'A few rounds'?” Saren asked joining them, but staying as far away from Shepard and James as he could. “I'm sure a few of the crew will enjoy seeing how humans mate.”

          Shepard raised an eyebrow, and for the first time she noticed that his hide was not dark, he wore a full-body black under-suit that hid the colour of his hide. Then his sentence clicked, “James wants to spar with me, not mate.”

          “I'll take you to the training area if you let me watch.” Garrus added his mandibles wide.

          “Might take you up on that, and go a round with you too.” Shepard stood and winked, then headed out after throwing away her trash, James right on her heels.

          “What do you think of the humans?” Saren asked bringing Garrus' attention back to his mentor.

          “These two or my observations from everything I've seen?”

          “Everything you've seen.” Saren asked making sure his sub-harmonics could not be heard.

          “I find they get things done quickly, I thought we would have been there for days before any action was taken.” Garrus smiled, “If we can get them on side, I think we can win this war against the Krogan and their allies. Yesterday, did you notice that it was the human female that picked up on the minuscule difference in the shielding that we exploited.”

          “Why didn't our own look for something like that?” Saren asked.

          “Everyone at tactical is really busy in a fire-fight, Shepard must have been watching the shielding as Nyreen was keeping an eye on their positions to relay the information. If we could get a few humans on our ships, I'm sure they could give us a new way to look at things.”

          “Anything else?” Saren asked his harmonics still silent.

          “They are different, but I find them easy to get along with.” Garrus shifted slightly, “What do you think of them?”

          Saren said nothing as he turned and left, Garrus shook his head. _Saren has been withholding his sub-harmonics, I'll see if I can get him alone tomorrow and ask about it._ Garrus stood, it was time to let his mind rest, so with a sigh he slowly made his way to the Crew Quarters.

 

          Garrus woke with a start when the doors to the crew quarters slid closed with a faint hiss. Rolling out of bed he looked around the room out of habit stiffening when his eyes landed on the empty bunk that was given to the human female. Moving forward silently Garrus crouched, wondering if the female had, despite her words yesterday, slipped into bed with the male.

          However, the male was sprawled across the small bunk, there was no way the female would be able to fit in with him, even if she had wanted too. “Oh Lola, you know I love it when you are mean.” James muttered rolling to his side.

          Garrus snorted straightening, the male was strange. After pulling on his armour in near silence, he left the crew quarters to speak to the on board Virtual Intelligence. “V.I, What is the location of Spectre Saren?”

          “Spectre Saren is not on board the Kara.” the computerised voice responded.

          Garrus swore, he had missed his chance to speak with his mentor. Turning to the Mess Garrus growled; “Where is Shepard?”

          “There is no 'Shepard' aboard the Kara.”

          His voice pitched lower, the crew who were passing him ducking quickly into any room they could find trying to stay out of his path. “The human female, where is she?”

          “The human female is currently in the Training Room, level three.”

          “V.I updates, the human female is called; 'Shepard, Jane', and the human male is; 'Vega, James'.” Garrus sighed turning towards the training rooms. “Confirm updates.”

          “Updates confirmed, Spectre Trainee.”


	6. Chapter 6

           Shepard stepped into the room the V.I indicated and stopped, she wasn't expecting people to be training so early in the cycle, that was the reason she had chosen now of all times to come. Taking the last step so the door closed behind her, Shepard hid her flinch when a three fingered hand smacked into the same shoulder Nyreen had bruised the night before.

          Turning slightly, Shepard bit back the harsh words she was about to let loose when she saw it was Nyreen who had slapped her again. “Nyreen, what are you doing here?”

          She shrugged, “Came to blow off steam, nothing better than pounding our males into dust to do that. What are you doing here?”

          “Came to borrow the simulator, thought I would introduce you guys to some ancient earth weapons.” Shepard scratched her neck, “Though I didn't think this many people would be here...”

          Nyreen laughed, “This deck is open all the time, I think if it wasn't there would be mutiny. So ancient earth weapons?”

          Shepard smiled sheepishly, “Everyone has a hobby, some collect model ships, others guns. As for me, I like my old weapons. One of my N7 instructors introduced me to them when I caught him practising with a sword.”

          “Swords? What do they look like? We have never needed anything more the our teeth and claws...”

          “It's easier to show you , if you an get me access to a terminal I can download all of the schematics into your computer for you.” At Nyreens nod Shepard turned around and nearly walked face first into the bottom of a large chest. “Oh, I'm sorry.”

          “Watch where you're going human.” The male turian growled pushing past Shepard causing her to stumble into another male. “You shouldn't even be here.”

          “Shove it Illo, she is allowed here.” the new male stated as Nyreen growled low. “Are you alright?”

          It took a moment for Shepard to realise he was speaking to her and that he had his arms wrapped around her middle. Shepard stepped away, a blush covering her face as she looked up at him, noting the sky blue painted on his mandibles. “I'm fine. I wouldn't mind putting a bullet through his head but hey, we can't have everything we want.”

          “I like you human!” Nyreen called loudly and stumbled a little as she went to pat Shepard's shoulder but the smaller woman was now on her other side.

          “Sorry, but I don't think that shoulder can take any more abuse from you.” Shepard grinned.

          “Oh... You call that abuse huh? How about we go a few rounds in the circle so I can show you what abuse actually feels like.” Nyreen laughed.

          “You know Nyreen, I would love too,” Shepard cocked her hip and placed her fist on it, not noticing the look the male who defended her had on his face. “However I think Garrus wants first shot at me.”

          “Garrus Vakarian?” The male asked stepping forward.

          “Don't know his last name.” Shepard shrugged, even with the files the Alliance received, both Garrus' and Sarens' last names had been omitted.

          “It is Vakarian. What makes you think he wants to go hand to hand with you?” Nyreen asked tilting her head.

          “The first time I met him and we started talking he would have asked then, if he didn't get cut off. We were talking about stress relief, the second time sparing was mentioned he asked to watch James and I have a match. He seems like the type of person who would like to try his hand.”

          “'Try his hand'? Oh, you mean he would like to see how you fight first hand... against you?”

          “Yes,” Shepard nodded smiling at the male before holding out a had to him. “I'm Jane Shepard.”

          “Chellick.” He stated looking down at her hand. Shepard moved quickly, grabbing his in her own for a shake. Chellick let go quickly and scratched the pale hide on his neck, “I, uh, heard you mention something about weapons...”

          “That's right!” Nyreen yelled now bouncing on her toes. “Chellick is the one who can get you into the system for that download, I can't wait to see your old weapons.”

          “Don't get too excited, there are no guns, just blades from each era of human history. My favourite are the twin daggers, they let me maximise my speed.” Shepard followed Chellick as he made his way to the terminal they needed.

          “It's interesting to see weapons from other peoples history.” He said tossing a smile over his shoulder.

 

          Shepard bent over panting as the holographic Asari she had just slit the neck of flickered then vanished. The alarm sounded to let her know her time was over, so taking one last deep breath Shepard straightened and walked out the door.

          The pulling of her muscles telling her that she had over done it. Picking up the towel she had left on the bench in the waiting room Shepard wiped her face and neck. She had been in the Training Rooms for a few hours now fighting the Asari, Nyreen and Chellick had given her extra time after informing them about the different weapons sitting on the bench.

          The weapons they were drawn too didn't surprise Shepard at all, Nyreen had pulled out a javelin her eyes glowing when she mentioned they had something like that before moving on to the thicker and stronger spear. Chellick took one look at the battle axe and fell in love, Shepard laughed remembering how many times she had to duck and bend to get out of the way of the large swings.

          “You are really flexible.” The Turian stated moving closer.

          “Thanks Chellick.” Shepard smiled up at him before looking around trying not to panic with how many turians were now in the room staring intently at her, “Um, where's Nyreen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for another short one. I also should say I chose weapons as that is one of the best ways to show flexability as Shep is saving her first match with a Turian for Garrus. Plus it was the best I could come up with thanks to writers block.
> 
> Also I have gone back and made some minor changes, corrected spelling and what not. Next chapter will have an angry Garrus (I hope XD)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch-up:
> 
> Chellick took one look at the battle axe and fell in love, Shepard laughed remembering how many times she had to duck and bend to get out of the way of the large swings. “You are really flexible.”
> 
> “Thanks Chellick.” Shepard smiled up at him before looking around trying not to panic with how many turians were now in the room staring intently at her, “Where's Nyreen?”

* * *

* * *

 

 

          “She went to start her shift.” Chellick stepped closer. Shepard watched as his chest expanded as he seemed to breathe her in his exhale sounding like a low growl. Chellick wrapped his three fingers hand around her bicep. “How about you and I find somewhere with less people and go a few more rounds?”

          “I-”

          “Shepard!” She snapped her head to the doors at the shout, her eyes coming to rest on Garrus. His head was tilted to the side as he seemed to listen to something before storming towards where she stood with Chellick. “You should've waited for me.”

          “Vakarian-” Chellick growled lower. Feeling his grip tighten Shepard pulled away, watching as Garrus walked over until he was chest to chest with Chellick they stared at each other, neither blinking.

          “Um, I should go with Garrus. We have a lot of things to do today.” Shepard stated walking towards the door and refusing to look back over her shoulder. Her legs were shaking and her heart was pounding. Chellick had seemed to be enjoying the time in the fighting simulator with her so it had Shepard wondering why he was growling. _Does he want a place with less people around so he can kill me? Fuck... What a great first impression I made._

          Once the door was closed behind them Garrus grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly down the corridor, stopping at a small door. Punching in a code, the doors hissed open and Garrus nearly pulled her arm from the socket forcing her into the storage room. “What on Palaven was that all about?!”

          Shepard slid down the wall having lost the fight with her legs, “I don't know.” She said happy that her voice was steady. It would not do well to let any of these people know fearful she had been of the low growls.

          “Yes you do!” Garrus growled louder. He knew he was overreacting, but when he entered the Training Room and heard the low growls from Chellick and a few other males, something had twisted inside telling him to get her out of there.

          Shepard jumped to her feet, fear being replaced by anger, “How the hell would I know? We had been having fun playing around with old earth weapons, Chellick must be a good actor to hide how angry he was until we got out and he started fucking growling at me, asking to go somewhere with less people. I mean fuck, what did I do to make him angry?”

          Garrus took a startled step back, “You thought Chellick was angry?”

          “Eyes narrowed, tight grip on my arm, showing all of his teeth and growling? Of course he was fuckin' angry, but what I wanna know is why.” Shepard hissed crossing her arms watching as Garrus backed up again to sit heavily on a container. He slumped over holding his head, elbows on his knees. Shepard took a step towards him shocked, her arm outstretched to touch his shoulder. She had just opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he laughed. Not a polite chuckle, but a full body laugh that had him gasping for air. Stepping back Shepard folded her arms again going back to anger as she waited for the turian to finish his laughing fit.

          “I'm sorry Shepard,” Garrus muffled a snort. “But he wasn't angry, you turned him on.”

          Shepard spluttered, “You're shitting me!”

          Although he did not understand the words, Garrus understood the meaning. “You want me to eat you huh? Because I'd have to eat you to shit you” He teased.

          “Ha-ha.” Shepard snapped. “What the hell happened?”

          “I'll find out.” Garrus stated mandibles still spread in mirth. “You should go wake James, I'll...” Garrus trailed off, Shepard did not mind though, she nodded at him musing about how there was more to the growling than it seemed at first.

 

 

**Citadel – Docking Bay B14**

 

          Shepard looked around mildly disappointed, the docking bay was like any other she had seen. Metal containers of varying shapes and sizes stacked neatly against the walls, a reception area for incoming and outgoing passengers, soldiers and family or loved ones. Shepard noticed a few of the asari waiting in the lounge, and as much as she wanted to get a closer look at them both Garrus and James were keeping her focus on where she was going. However, Shepard had a chuckle when James nearly tripped over his feet the first time he saw one of the asari. She was still trying to keep a straight face with all the looks they were getting and James trying to keep the Asari in sight when Garrus hustled them into what he called a 'skycar'.

          “I've had new orders,” Garrus informed them as he input the commands. “The Council wish to see the both of you now rather than later.”

          “Understandable.” James nodded looking out of the window.

          “And I also have an update about the... incident from this morning Shepard.” Garrus gave her a left mandible smirk.

          “Oh?” Shepard raised an eyebrow trying not to blush.

          “I can understand why he, uh, wanted to go a few rounds.” Hearing the low growl and feeling the vibrations in the skycar Shepards' brows drew down, her eyes narrowing slightly at the turian. When Garrus caught her looking the vibrations and growl cut off.

          “You'll have to explain that one later.” Shepard stated unsure if she was talking about the 'incident' as he called it or the growl and vibrations.

          “Whoa Lola, you got challenged already?”

          “Something like that.” She shrugged.

          “How did your people find us anyway?” James asked turning from the window.

          “The salarians set up warning systems on all of the Mass Relays that hadn't been activated, that's all I know.”

          “I can guess what they did.” Shepard smirked.

          “Commander?” James asked.

          “Think about it Vega.” She stated as the car came to a stop, following as Garrus led the way. “If you had to help protect all of this, what would you do?”

          “I'd send in re-con teams.” James said keeping up the brisk pace to the elevator.

          “Exactly, however, the salarians look nothing like us, so that makes infiltration an impossibility. There are no longer any unpopulated areas on earth, so what would be your next course of action?” The lift rose slowly as James thought over the possibilities.

          As they were slowing down James slammed his fist into his open palm, “They spied on us!”

          “Of course they did Vega. I would've done the same thing too if I were them. But it begs the question; how long have they been spying on us?”

          “You'll have to ask.” Garrus stated looking down at Shepard, it seemed some humans were smarter than the salarians had first stated. Leading them up the last set of steps, Garrus stopped and saluted. Shepard turned to see three aliens raised slightly higher than they were, studying her and James from across the gap. “Councillors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one would like to thank all of the readers, those who comment and those who don't. This one is happy that you are enjoying the story. So thank you very much m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

“Councillors, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Shepard saluted along with James.

“So you are humans? You certainly are... interesting to look at.” The asari stated looking them both over coolly. “ I am Travos, the turian is Sparatus and the Salarian is Valern.”

“This is Lieutenant James Vega, and I'm Commander Jane Shepard.” Shepard nodded to each councillor. 

“I was informed you have two fleets, consisting of one hundred ship in each. You will command them to attack the krogan who have taken control of the turian colony of Invictus.”

“With all due respect sir, no.” Shepard said stiffening her spine as she carefully made her face blank.

“Excuse me?” Councillor Sparatus asked. Shepard watched Garrus wince form the corner of her eye.

“Your... Request goes against the orders I was given. Humanity will not commit to your war until I have been given all details.”

“You will do as I say or-”

“Or what?” Shepard folded her arms across her chest relaxing her stiff posture. “You are already fighting one war, another with us humans could see you all extinct. From the intelligence reports I had reviewed, the asari and salarians have no intention of helping you fix your problem... I suppose we humans could go help the krogan...”

“Commander, what are you saying?!” James hissed shocked.

“I'm showing this... male that we are not his pawns. I wont let him push us around.”

“I could lock you up-”

“Councillor Sparatus, if the fleet under my command don't hear from me in an hour they have orders to return to the space station. Thus loosing any chance of an alliance between our people.” Shepard hid her shock at the loud and vicious growl the truian sent her way, she knew without having to look at Garrus that this growl meant anger. “If you have other planets that need protection I can send my ships to them. That way you can have your troops withdraw and attack the krogans that have invaded Invictus yourselves.”

Garrus fought hard to keep his sub-harmonics quiet, Shepard had let Sparatus know that the humans were not pushovers. He knew her threat to leave and join the krogan was an empty one, Anderson had informed him and Saren that some krogan had attacked several out-posts along the humans boarders. What had surprised him though was the compromise that Shepard offered, he could see one of her many fingered hands clenching and unclenching under her arm, showing how angry she was at Sparatus trying to order her around.

“Fine.” Sparatus hissed clearly unhappy. “I will send Garrus the information needed.”

“The human female is far more cunning and smarter than I was led to believe.” A quick speaking voice came from the entrance way. “Will need to study, wonder if it is just her or if there are others-”

“Who are you?” James asked spinning around to look at the voice. A salarian was walking towards them, large oval eyes narrowed in on Shepard as his long fingers hands stroked the white-grey skin of his chin as he tiled his head to the side casting shadow onto his broken horn.

“Mordin Solus.”

“You want to study us?” Shepard thought for a moment, “fine. I'll answer any questions you have for two hours as long as you answer one of mine first.”

“Yes, yes. A very generous offer. Ask.”

“How long have your people been spying on mine?” Shepard asked smiling.

Looking upset Mordin answered; “Was not informed of how long you were under surveillance.” then his long face became more animated, “But will find out!”

“Your in for it now Shepard.” Garrus chuckled as Mordin left. “Once he finds that information he'll track you down.”

Shepard realising her mouth was open closed it with a snap and shot a glare at James, who was chuckling along with Garrus. “I can always send Vega to speak with him.”

James stiffened, this time it was Shepards turn to chuckle. “You can always back out of it.” Garrus stated watching the human carefully.

“I never go back on my words.” Shepard said looking straight up and into Garrus' blue eyes. Both his mandibles spread making him look wild. “I hope that is a real smile and not an 'I'm going to eat the human female' smile.”

Garrus chuffed out another chuckle breaking eye contact. “Yes, it was a smile.”

“Oh good, I was getting a little worried there.” Shepard teased, “I've been assuming it was a smile, but I didn't want to insult anyone by asking and I didn't want to become a turian snack.”

“Ahem!” Travos cleared her throat loudly cutting off the laughter. “Garrus was planning to show you the turian refugee camp so if there was nothing else...”

“No councillor.” Garrus responded straightening. Without another word and some cold looks the council members left, Garrus grinned once more and gesture towards the exit. He had to admit that having the humans face the council had been the funniest experience he'd had with them so far and he couldn't wait to see what they would do next.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is horrible.” Shepard stated looking around at the docking bay come refugee camp. Almost everyone here were holed up in shipping containers, two families huddled in some, and others holding turians who were bleeding and groaning.

“The krogan are strong and fight with everything they have. As strong as my people are we are no match for them without help.” Garrus said looking around, his sorrow filled keening heard by everyone near except the humans.

“Why wont the other races of the council help?” James asked searching his pockets from something.

“They said that we can get ourselves out of this mess as they see us as the instigators.” Garrus growled now.

“That's bullshit!” James hissed before a smile broke over his face. “Ha, there they are. Time to add some Vega cheer to this place.”

“Don't get into trouble Vega, I'm more than happy to leave you here if you do.” Shepard called after him. “And don't lose your shirt this time!”

“What's he doing?” Garrus asked following Shepard further into the docking bay.

“James is going to go play cards.” Shepard shrugged spying a lone male sitting on a bench she slowly made her way towards him. “It's James' way to try and cheer them up. He'll be back in an hour or so without a shirt and a new card game to torment us all with.”

Hearing a high pitched keening Garrus clenched his hands, there was nothing he could do for the young male and Shepard seemed to be heading right for him. “Maybe we should go somewhere else here?”

“Nonsense.” Shepard sniffed sitting next to the male and turning towards him, she took in the red markings that formed a downward pointing arrow on his face and noted that his plates were not as hard or as formed as Garrus' were. “Where are you from solder?”

The softly spoken question was enough to jolt the male out of his dark thoughts. “Aephus ma'am. Who and what are you?”

Shepard tried to hide her smile at the shocked question, she doubted it would be the last time she was asked such a thing. “I'm a female human. Commander Jane Shepard, you are?”

“Luus Drustis. Human...? Are you the ones that we asked to help us? They said that they sent someone to ask a new race for help.” Luus gestured as he spoke flicking blue blood around them.

Shepard shot a quick look at Garrus, who understanding what she wanted placed his own med-kit into her hands with a hum that said he was both surprised and pleased. “The humans wanted to know more about what was happening out here so they sent Shepard and a human male called Vega out here to have a look.” Garrus told the male as he pointed down to the right, having seen the shirtless human slowly moving towards them.

“But... that was only a day or so ago.” Luus felt a tugging and looked down at his arm, while the tall turian had spoken the human female had quickly dressed his wounds. “Ma'am?”

“We humans like to get things done quickly if possible.” Shepard smiled speaking about both his injuries and how quickly they arrived. “Now, what happened to you?”

“My father and I were working on a ship in dry dock, they wanted it back into battle the next day. There was an explosion... we were blown out from under the ship. My father gave me a weapon and together we made our way towards where the females were being kept protected when the krogan and vorcha... There were too many of them, they kept firing at my father. He- he was bleeding so much when he shoved me into the bunker and told me to look after the females.”

“You were very brave.” Shepard smiled at him gently gripping his shoulder. “Vega!”

“Yes ma'am?” James who had walked up behind Garrus snapped to attention.

“Didn't I tell you to NOT lose your shirt?”

“You did ma'am.”

“Yet here you are, shirtless in front of people who have no wish seeing you out of uniform?” Shepard turned to the young turian and rolled her eyes before giving him a quick smile and a wink. “For the rest of the day to are to follow Mr. Drustis' orders and I clear?”

Vega looked between Shepard, Garrus and the younger turian unsure of what his commander was really telling him. “Ma'am?”

“You heard me.” Shepard stood and as she moved passed James she whispered, “Make sure he is fed and clean. Keep him company and contact me later.”

Being an orphan was not something she wished on anybody and she really hoped she hadn't overstepped any boundaries dealing with the young turian. “That was... a nice thing you did.”

“You sound surprised Garrus.”

“I am. We were told humans only look out for themselves or other humans.”

“That may be the case with a lot of humans you will meet. However, me and my team are not your everyday humans. James lost his shirt trying to cheer up your people, it was done without orders. Ash and Kaidan they may be more reserved than James, but they too hate seeing anyone suffer. My brother maybe a sarcastic bastard, but that's how he covers his feelings.”

“My information said you didn't have siblings.” Garrus directed her to the elevator, as they had been speaking he had led Shepard around the docking bay, showing her what kind of set up they had.

“Jokers parents adopted me just before I went into my N7 training. So although we are not related by blood he is my brother.”

“Why did they adopt you?” Garrus asked interested in the strange happenings of this human. She and James had most likely made the young Luus' day by not leaving him to wallow in his grief. It will be interesting to see what the strange humans do and say next.

“Joker was being his usual charming self,” Shepard snorted remembering as they stepped into the elevator. “He said the wrong thing to the wrong man. I had heard about Jokers... problem, so I stepped in to help. After the fight both me and the guy were confined to quarters, we were not released until we 'worked out our differences'.”

“And how did you manage to work them out?” Garrus led her down a corridor and into a room after the elevator had opened.

“The male and I spent a week beating the crap out of each other when we were both conscious.” Shepard shrugged and looked around the room for the first time. It was set up like some of the old vids she had seen in store windows that showed movies from the past. “Very year two thousand.” Shepard grinned then thankfully spotted the upgrades.

“We tried to keep it close to what you knew... but added chairs and some bedding for other species also...” Garrus scratched his cheek. “I hope it's alright.”

“It's fine, how many rooms?” Shepard asked picking up what looked like a statue of an asari.

“Four bedrooms. I... I have to stay with you and Vega during your time here.”

Placing the statuette back Shepard nodded, quickly typing out a message to James to come to her coordinates and to bring the young turian with him. “Have you received the information I need for my fleets?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all I could find, it may take me a few days to find all my hand written parts so please don't be angry with me. m(_ _)m


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long delay in posting, RL has been a bitch.  
So, a short but sweet chapter.

___________________________________

“Yes, I just sent it on to you.”

“Thanks,” Shepard grinned sending it on to the fleet. “Done, they should be there in a few days. Now, down to the hard parts.”

“Hard parts?” Garrus repeated tilting his head to the side.

“Yup. First, can you tell me how the Krogan knew about us humans?”

“What do you mean?”

“The Krogans only started attacking human outposts after we received the first message to parley from Mr. Angry.”

“Mr. Angry?” confused Garrus' mandibles clacked against each other.

“The Turian we spoke with, the one on the end with the Asari and Salarian.”

“Ah.” Garrus thought for a moment trying to remember if he had come across any information. “I didn't see anything in the files, but with the little bits I have heard I can make a guess.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“I'm not going to shoot you!” Garrus stood quickly clearly upset with the suggestion.

Shepard laughed, “I'm not asking you to shoot me. It was a figure of speech. I want you to tell me your thoughts, your hypothesis.”

“Oh.. Ah... Alright then.” Garrus sat clearing his throat. “I think the communications were compromised.”

“Why would you think that?” Shepard leaned back in her chair crossing an ankle over her leg.

“The first meeting that was arranged between our people, were you briefed?”

“The meeting was to take place on the S.S Endeavour, It was the first place destroyed by the Krogan when they attacked.”

“Yes, my mentor and I were en-route when we heard about the attack. We arrived to late...” Garrus reached out slightly, palms up and hands open, “We didn't find any survivors. When Saren and I reported it to the council I heard a voice in the background say something about a tracking program.”

“So we may have a traitor-”

“No,” Garrus interrupted Shepard. “Humans don't, if it was a tracking program, it was someone on my end who did it.”

“So it's better to assume that the only people we can trust are you, James and myself.”

“That would be for the best right now.” Garrus hummed and feeling the slight vibrations Shepard spoke up.

“You have a question Garrus?”

“Yes, please don't take this the wrong way... But why did you help Luus?”

“The young Turian?” At Garrus' nod Shepard continued, “I told you before that I don't like seeing people suffer.”

“But he isn't human.” Garrus gestured wildly confused. “You have no relation and no connection to-”

“That's where you're wrong. While I may not be related to him, I do have a connection.”

“How?”

“Like Luus, I too was alone. For a long time I had no one looking out for me, if I was seen on the streets people turned away pretending not to notice. He needed help, I'm now in a position to offer help, so I helped.”

“And what is he going to do when you stop helping? How will he move on after you leave and he becomes attached?”

“Garrus, I will always be there to help him now. I will see that he is fed, clothed and has anything else he needs.”

“How when you are not going to stay around?”

“I will always be a vid-call away for him. Once I take responsibility for something or someone I keep that responsibility.”

“But-”

“Lola, we're home!”

“Through here James.” Shepard laughed. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Vega took me shopping.”Luus replied for them his voice sounding much better. “He charged it to your account before we went to eat.”

“Did he now?” Shepard asked raising an eyebrow at James.

“Yes, I hope-”

“It's fine Luus. I have to ask you something and I'm sorry if I upset you with my question but I have to be sure...”

“Ask me something?”

“Yes, I need to know if you have any family or friends. Is there anyone who can look after you?”

“No.” Luus replied sadly, his sub harmonics a high pitch with his mandibles pulled in close to his face.

“Then it looks like you are stuck with us. I'll start asking around about apartments here and getting you settled in. How old are you?”

Shocked the young male replied; “T-thirteen cycles.”

“Alright, after a good night sleep and between everything everyone will want me to see and do tomorrow I'll see about a home. I will let you know now though, I may not be there much but if you need anything at all, give me a call. Day or night alright?” Shepard stated getting up to place a hand on Luus' shoulder.

“I-I...”

“Commander, are you sure that is wise?” James asked worried.

“Yup.” Shepard called as she walked away, looking over her shoulder, “I take my responsibilities seriously.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the ME fandom, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh and I am Australian, so you will find words like 'colour' (among others) spelt with a 'u'. ^.^


End file.
